An Actual Happy Halloween(CandaXRussia)
by CanadaXPrussia
Summary: Matthew is getting ready for a Halloween party at Alfred's house. Normally he never has much fun, but some special country will make this night one for them all to remember..
1. Chapter 1

(I have no rights to the characters…if I did, this would really happen)

It was a new day for Matthew, Halloween. This was a holiday Matthew and all the other countries were forced to celebrate because of Alfred... Alfred always threw the 'best' Halloween parties. It was tonight, and Matthew was just going to be a wall flower as always. He didn't mind it, nobody paid attention to him anyways. Matthew was going to be a butler for Halloween; it was just a last minute costume. He sighed, thinking about what Alfred had said to him earlier in the week.

_"Hey Mattie! You're totally coming to my Halloween party, right?"_

_ Matthew squeaked as Alfred smacked him on the back. "Well bro I-"_

_ "Great! So you'll be there!" Alfred laughed and smiled at Matthew._

He sighed again. He sometimes just really hated his brother. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Coming." Matthew said, rushing to the door and opening it. _'Who would be coming to my place?' _He thought to himself, opening the door.

"Matvey! How are you? I suppose good, da?" The large Russian man smiled childishly at Matthew.

"I'm okay, Ivan…" Matthew smiled unconvincingly. "Why are you here?"

"Dear Matvey doesn't seem okay, and I wanted to come visit my friend!" Ivan continued smiling. "What is wrong with my dear friend Matvey? Is he not excited for the party tonight?" Ivan cocked his head to the side.

"Well not exactly..." Matthew sighed. "I never have fun at the parties and no one pays attention to me."

"I will pay attention to you~" Ivan wrapped an arm around Matthew and smiled.

"But Alfred never invites you." Matthew blushed madly and looked up at the Russian man.

"Da, I know. But I and dear Alfred have made peace time." Ivan smiled his childish smile once again. "And now~ I can go with Matvey to the party~"

Matthew smiled. Ivan was one of his only friends that remembered him quite often. "Thanks Ivan." Matthew said, hugging the large man.

Ivan smiled still. "It is what friends do, da?" Ivan slightly squeezed Matthew back and laughed as the smaller nation squeaked. "Matvey is very cute, da?"

Matthew blushed and stuttered something inaudible. "D-Da…" Matthew whispered, attempting to imitate Ivan's tone. "I-Ivan, what are you going to be for Halloween?"

I van grinned, although it looked slightly twisted. "I will be China's panda, of course~" He giggled. "I love scaring Yao, it is very fun, da~"

Matthew shrugged. "I guess so…" He laughed nervously. "I'm going to get ready." Ivan slowly let go of him and smiled down to the smaller nation. Matthew walked upstairs and started to get ready in his room, closing the door.

Once he was done getting ready he went downstairs and Ivan was in his own costume. Ivan smiled when he saw Matthew. "Matvey can be my butler, da?"

Matthew blushed brightly. "Oui~*"

Ivan laughed and patted Matthew's head. "We will have good time." Matthew nodded in agreement.

And with that they were both off to Alfred's place for the party, on the ever so eerie October night.

(*Oui=Yes in French, but you probably knew that XD Thanks for reading my FanFic. This is one I wrote a long time ago so it's really poorly written. I just got a new idea to continue it, it was originally a one-shot. If you enjoyed this, please rate and comment to tell me how I did :3)


	2. Chapter 2

**(I own nothing)**

Matthew and Ivan arrived at the party, it had just started. There were almost all of the other countries mingling and talking, a few turned heads to see Matthew and Ivan enter, none of them looked surprised. Alfred came up to greet his newest guests.

"Hey Mattie! Ivan! I didn't know you two hung out!" Alfred practically shouted as he spoke, as he always did. Alfred was dressed in a very...odd looking vampire costume. His hair was slicked back and he had honey colored contacts. "Doesn't this place look awesome!?"

"It is very festive, Alfred." Ivan smiled and laughed. "Me and dear Matvey have always been good friends.." As he would say this he would wrap an arm around Matthew's waist, laughing more as Matthew blushed.

"Well guys! Have fun!" Alfred would grin, laughing with Ivan. "Not too much fun. There's vodka by the way, Ivan, just for you." Alfred walked away into an angry Arthur, who was dressed as a neko.

"Bloody Hell, Alfred! Watch where you're going!" Arthur would shout before being hugged from behind by a ever so flamboyant Francis, who was dressed in little to no clothes. He said he was dressed as an Olympian during Ancient Greek times...but others just said he wanted to be naked because most countries were going to be drunk tonight.

"Do you drink, Matvey?" Ivan would look down to the smaller country, holding his hand around his waist still as they walked through the crowd.

"Only wine...although I drank beer once with Alfred, I didn't even finish one. I didn't like the flavor.." Matthew looked down at Ivan's hand around his waist, smiling.

Ivan laughed, rather loudly as it startled Matthew a bit. "Wine is not real alcohol..tonight Matvey will drink vodka with me." Matthew nodded a bit as they got to the bar. "Give me a bottle of vodka." Ivan smiled at the bartender, who was Gilbert.

"Oh, hey birdie!" Gilbert would grin, looking to Matthew. "How is my ex-birdie?" Gilbert would reach over the counter, handing Ivan the vodka bottle then he would pat Matthew's head.

"Oh, you two went out?" Ivan smiles and opens the vodka bottle, chugging half of it.

"Mhmm.." Matthew looks down and laughs lightly. "I'm alright, Gilbert.." Suddenly Matthew was pulled into Ivan's lap, Ivan had sat on a bar stool.

"Matvey! Have a sip!" Ivan smiled childishly, handing Matthew the vodka bottle. Matthew would take a small sip, smiling. "Oh, this is good.." Ivan would hear Matthew mumble softly. Matthew took another big swing, grinning. "I like this, Ivan.." Matthew said, looking up to the larger country. Ivan smiled and patted Matthew's head. "Good. I am glad you like it. Don't drink too much though, okay?" Ivan would hug Matthew closer, laughing softly as Matthew pressed his back against his chest. Matthew continued to drink the vodka, smiling happily and giggling.

"Oh Matteuiiiiii~" Ivan rolled his eyes a bit as he heard Matthew's 'Papa' call him. "My little Mattheui." Francis giggled, carresing Matthew's face. "How are you~?" Matthew pouted a bit. "I'm fine, Papa..why don't you go play with Arthur." Francis pouted in the same way that Matthew did. "Fine, be mean, your new amour is rubbing off on you already, hm?" Ivan glared a bit at Francis. "If I recall, I've saved your ass quite a few times.." Ivan would mumble as Francis walked away.

(And with that we reach the end of the chapter :D I'm sorry it seems kinda short and unfinished but I want it to sound that way! :U More chapters to come soon.)


End file.
